Héroe
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Un héroe también tiene miedo. Pero se enfrenta a él para vencerlo. Es valiente. Y lucha, aunque a menudo lo haga sin varita, ni espada, ni arma alguna. Tiene una causa. Un sueño. Y duda, y llora, y sufre, como todo el mundo. Porque hay héroes que ni siquiera saben que han nacido para serlo.


**Disclaimer:**** historia escrita en base al original "Harry Potter", de la cuanto menos célebre J.K. Rowling.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

_~ 8 años después ~_

Harry Potter avanzaba en silencio entre las retorcidas raíces de los cipreses que poblaban imperturbables la tierra húmeda del cementerio. Su capa ondeaba con las frías brisas que arrastraba tras de sí la joven mañana, y una neblina vaporosa se arremolinaba en torno a sus tobillos. La luz se filtraba entre las altas nubes, rala y torpe en su inminente nacimiento, apenas un soplo del vendaval que sería horas después. El aire se condensaba ante el rostro del mago en forma de figuras de vapor con cada exhalación. Las temperaturas se negaban a asumir que el verano se acercaba.

Era dos de mayo. Otra vez. El recuerdo de los llantos por todos los que cayeron en la Segunda Gran Batalla de Hogwarts fingía regresar ese día para remover el alma de los que seguían vivos. Y la necrópolis latía lenta y silenciosa como un corazón moribundo que aguarda resignado su expiración.

Harry no se detuvo en ningún momento. Conocía el camino. Se lo sabía de memoria. Sus pies se habían amoldado a aquel recorrido que siempre hacía cada fin de mes, para terminar invariablemente junto a esas lápidas de mármol que tanta tristeza arrancaban de su pecho. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba solo.

De su brazo derecho se colgaba asiéndose con fuerza un niño de no más de ocho años de edad. El cabello oscuro le caía sobre los ojos una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión el pequeño se lo apartaba con insistencia para escudriñar sin obstáculos todo lo que le rodeaba, ajeno al aura de dolor que pintaba de gris el paisaje.

Harry alzó la cabeza únicamente cuando llegó al punto exacto. Ante él se erguía una estatua de alabastro con la forma de un lobo perfectamente representado, y cuyos detalles tenían tanta vida que por un efímero segundo el mago creyó distinguir en los ojos del animal un destello de respetuosa complicidad.

Bajo la estatua, protegida por el mármol que rodeaba las lápidas, reposaba una fotografía mágica en la que se veía a una pareja abrazándose y sonriéndole a la cámara. Él era un hombre pálido y de ropa sencilla, con el pelo castaño y algunas cicatrices viejas surcando sus pómulos. Ella, una mujer hermosa, algo más joven que su marido, con el cabello de una llamativa tonalidad azul.

Harry suspiró, arrodillándose frente a la tumba. Soltó la mano del niño, que se hallaba absorto en la contemplación de la estatua. Su descoordinado y frágil cuerpo se balanceaba adelante y atrás de forma inconsciente mientras repasaba con la mirada cada contorno de la imponente figura del lobo.

Entonces pareció reparar en la fotografía, y su boca se abrió emulando un círculo. Alargó un dedo diminuto hasta rozar con la punta del mismo el rostro del hombre. Delineó despacio su silueta, memorizando cada curva y cada línea, para después pasar a la mujer. Una sonrisa infantil pintó sus labios al acariciar suavemente la melena añil de la dama. Bajo la claridad que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la melancólica escena, el pelo del niño despidió un brillo azulado que recordaba a las corrientes de agua que obraban su magia en el fondo de los océanos más profundos.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —preguntó Harry en un susurro, como si temiese perturbar la armonía que envolvía al pequeño, la voz ronca por la tristeza. El joven negó despacio y después se volvió hacia su padrino, que sonrió amargamente—. ¿Es que tu abuela no te ha enseñado nunca fotos de tus padres, Teddy?

El aludido sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, y Harry alargó una mano para revolverle cariñosamente el pelo, que para entonces ya mostraba un intenso y nítido color azul.

—Pues aquí los tienes, Ted. Ellos son Remus y Tonks. Tus padres, que en los únicos tres días que te tuvieron a su lado te quisieron con locura.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el niño—. ¿Por qué ya no están? La abuela dice que se fueron y que no pueden volver. ¿Dónde se han ido?

—Lejos —murmuró Harry—. Demasiado lejos, Teddy.

—¿Por qué se fueron?

—Porque eran héroes. ¿Sabes qué es un héroe?

—Es un señor que no tiene miedo a nada —Ted sacó pecho, orgulloso de haber respondido a la pregunta de su padrino.

Harry rio.

—Oh, no, nada de eso. Todo el mundo le teme a algo. Un héroe también tiene miedo. Pero se enfrenta a él para vencerlo. Es valiente. Y lucha, aunque a menudo lo haga sin varita, ni espada, ni arma alguna. Tiene una causa. Un sueño. Y duda, y llora, y sufre, como todo el mundo. Porque hay héroes que ni siquiera saben que han nacido para serlo.

Teddy naufragó en los ojos verdes de Harry antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la fotografía de sus padres.

—¿Por qué ya no están? —repitió, modulando su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro apenas perceptible, con lo que Harry creyó por un segundo que su ahijado hablaba con los dos protagonistas indiscutibles de la imagen.

—Porque a veces, cuando eliges ser valiente, tienes que dar cosas a cambio. Ellos querían protegerte. Que estuvieras bien. Sin correr peligro alguno. Creciendo sano y libre en un mundo sin tiranía. Y el precio que pagaron por ello fue su vida.

Harry pensó que Teddy no lo entendería. Después de todo, era solo un niño. Por eso no puso evitar sorprenderse cuando vio que los ojos de miel del joven se recubrían de un velo acuoso que se fragmentó en lágrimas saladas, las cuales se deslizaron despacio por sus mejillas.

Ted se dejó caer ante las tumbas, sentándose junto a Harry, y se secó la cara con la mano de su jersey.

—No quiero crecer libre —protestó en un murmullo—. Quiero que estén conmigo.

Su padrino no respondió. Estaba hundido en una profunda desolación, atacado por los recuerdos, humillado por la impotencia. Él también quería que estuviesen a su lado. Les echaba de menos. A todos ellos.

—¿Puedo desear que vuelvan? —preguntó Teddy con voz trémula.

Harry sintió que un peso gélido e inmenso se instalaba en su pecho, dificultando su respiración.

—Sí —esa única sílaba escapó entre sus labios como un último aliento, mientras los ojos del mago se humedecían—. Pero me temo que eso no los traerá de vuelta.

—Pero yo quiero —insistió Teddy, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Lo sé, pequeño. Todos lo queremos. Pero la guerra se llevó muchas cosas. Y no todas pueden ser recuperadas —la primera lágrima se liberó de la prisión de esmeralda de los ojos de Harry y cayó sobre las lápidas de mármol.

—No es justo —murmuró el niño, cuyo labio inferior comenzó a temblar—. Yo quiero que estén conmigo. Quiero que estén conmigo.

—No llores, Teddy. Por favor, no llores. Piensa que a ellos no les hubiera gustado verte triste. Tus padres querrían que fueses valiente. Como los héroes.

Eso pareció bastar para que Ted se secara las mejillas de nuevo, esforzándose notoriamente en tranquilizarse. Levantó la mirada para ver otra vez la estatua del lobo, y de sus sienes crecieron dos orejas cubiertas por un hermoso pelaje grisáceo.

—¿Por qué hay un lobo ahí? —quiso saber, su voz aún inestable por el llanto.

—Tu padre era un hombre lobo, y el Patronus de tu madre, también.

—¿Y yo podré ser un hombre lobo?

La pregunta, planteada con toda la inocente ilusión que un niño puede proyectar, hizo que Harry soltase una carcajada. Si Remus supiese que, después de todo lo que temió el rechazo de su hijo por ser lo que era, el ingenuo Teddy quería formar parte de los dominios de la luna llena…

—Claro que no, no digas tonterías. ¿Para qué quieres ser un hombre lobo?

—Porque me gustan los lobos. Son los mejores animales del mundo —explicó Ted, arrugando la nariz. Sus pequeños dientes se alargaron, dejando ver unos colmillos puntiagudos que hicieron juego con las orejas en un perfecto disfraz sin tacha alguna.

—Pero ser un hombre lobo es algo complicado. No puedes elegir cuándo te transformas. Ni tampoco qué haces mientras eres lobo.

—¿Ah, no? —las orejas y los colmillos afilados desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno—. Pues entonces creo que ya no quiero ser un hombre lobo…

Harry rio de nuevo y revolvió otra vez el pelo de Teddy, que seguía siendo azul.

—¿Qué te parece si les dejamos unas flores? —propuso, tratando de limpiar de melancolía el lugar con un poco de optimismo vano. El niño asintió distraídamente, pero abrió los ojos con curiosidad cuando vio que Harry, con un movimiento limpio de muñeca, hacía aparecer una corona de gardenias de la nada, la cual colocó sobre las lápidas, bajo el lobo de alabastro.

—¿Papá y mamá están bien en el sitio al que se fueron? —preguntó Teddy de pronto. Harry cerró despacio los ojos, emocionalmente agotado.

—Claro que sí —respondió en un susurro—. Están bien, porque saben que tú también lo estás aquí, con nosotros.

—¿Se acordarán de mí? —por el tono que adquirió la voz de su ahijado, Harry supo que volvía a llorar, pero de una forma tan silenciosa que resultaba apenas perceptible.

—Por supuesto. No te olvidarán nunca, Ted. Y algún día estarán muy, muy orgullosos de ti. Más de lo que ya están.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres muy valiente. Tan valiente como ellos. A lo mejor tú también has nacido para ser un héroe, y todavía no lo sabes —comentó Harry, abriendo de nuevo los ojos. Teddy se enderezó, encandilado por la idea. Sus ojos brillaron, perdidos en un infinito del que solo él era dueño y señor. Un delirio pareció titilar por un instante en la mirada del niño.

Harry suspiró y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose de polvo la túnica. Alzó la vista al cielo y peinó con la mirada las altas inmensidades grisáceas que lo cubrían todo.

—Vámonos a casa, Teddy. Está a punto de amanecer.

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar, pero se detuvo al notar que el pequeño no le seguía. Se giró hacia él, y lo vio de pie ante la estatua del lobo, con los ojos fijos en la fotografía en la que Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks se abrazaban y reían mirando a la cámara.

Entonces, Harry escuchó la voz de su ahijado, apenas un susurro cargado de ilusiones, de emoción, de vida. El sonido de un niño que habla de promesas que ansía cumplir.

—Cuando sea mayor, yo también voy a ser un héroe como vosotros. Voy a luchar para no tener más miedo. Para que estéis orgullosos de mí. Y para que no me olvidéis.

Teddy Lupin se separó de las lápidas con una nueva causa y un nuevo sueño. Corrió junto a su padrino para darle la mano y retomar el camino de vuelta a casa.

El primer rayo de sol del día rompía la marea de nubes grises que lo encarcelaban, desterrando a la neblina que serpenteaba a ras del suelo entre las tumbas.

Hombre y niño se alejaron bajo la clara luz que pendía de los cielos, mientras el lobo que dejaban atrás contemplaba impertérrito su partida. En los ojos del animal brilló la magia de la esperanza, delatando la presencia de una ilusión encerrada en el interior de la coraza de alabastro. La pareja de la fotografía dejó de sonreír por un segundo para darse la mano, cerrar los ojos y resignarse a esperar. Los corazones un poco más llenos que antes. La fuerza temblando en el aire. Imprimiendo valor a cada paso de la menor de las dos figuras que desaparecían entre los cipreses.

Porque un héroe también tiene miedo. Pero se enfrenta a él para vencerlo. Es valiente. Y lucha, aunque a menudo lo haga sin varita, ni espada, ni arma alguna. Tiene una causa. Un sueño. Y duda, y llora, y sufre, como todo el mundo.

Porque hay héroes que ni siquiera saben que han nacido para serlo.


End file.
